garrys_mod_animationfandomcom-20200215-history
LOL Scorpion
"My animation isn't bad, but it's not good either, but I consider my work satisfying" ''― LOL Scorpion 'LOL Scorpion' (Commonly referred to as "Scorpion" or "Scorp") is a Swiss GModder who mainly uses Team Fortress 2 characters. He is notable for participating in a great number of collabs. Channel Summary LOL Scorpion's animation style is fairly inconsistent most of the time, as his style changes throughout videos; more often than not, though, he tries to make it smooth, with many frames. He rarely focuses on plot, instead opting to focus on animation quality, lighting, backgrounds, and general random comedy. Timeline * '''2014 -' Heavily inspired by LazyPurple, LOL Scorpion starts posting Team Fortress 2 replays on YouTube. * '2015 -' LOL Scorpion discovers Hoovy Tube and his growing channel. Inspired by him, he makes his first GMod animation on August 28th, along with many others during the year. * '2016 -' Hits 300 subscribers milestone. Hosts the Kill The Heavy Collab which has over 4,000 views as of December 2017. * '2017 -' LOL Scorpion learns about the House Of The Gmodders and joins them, meeting and befriending many other GModders. He also hosts a second collab, the Heavy Quest To Get A Job Collab. Teams up with TikTakFrog to make an entry for Kamiflage's The GMod Collaboration Collab. * '''2018 -' Reaches the milestone of 800 subs and joins the Meet The Spy Reanimated collab. * '2019 - '''Reaches the Milestone of 1000 subs, join the Meet The Medic Reanimated collab and release the World Wide Collab Collabs Hosted * ''Kill The Heavy Collab (2016) * Heavy Quest To Get A Job Collab (2017) * The World Wide Collab (2019) Collabs Joined * The Funny/Random Collab by Hoovy Tube * Heavy's Adventure by Hoovy Tube * Pootis Bird Hunters by Hoovy Tube * The Mad Doktor Collab by Mr Shades (KryptojackJr) * Random Sfm/Gmod Collab by Pan Majszterek * The Cooking Collab 3 by Hoovy Tube * Heavy's And Medic's Magnificent Adventure by Hoovy Tube * The Adventures of Engineer by Nrank * Heavy's Mafia Experience Collab by Hoovy Tube * Heavy's Incredible Time Machine by BorMachine * The Kick Yourself Collab by Saow * WHATS IN THE BAWX Collab by ugotaphonenumber * ''The GMod Collaboration Collab'' by Kamiflage * Talent Show Collab by DamashiDX * Soldier's Dispenser Collab by Raxxo (added to playlist) * Meet The Spy Reanimated by House Of The Gmodders * Television Collab 2: The Resurrection ''by Erdamon The Owl Sniper * ''Scout Is Delicious 10 Year Anniversary Collab by ARMaster * ''Meet The Medic Reanimated ''by House Of The Gmodders Trivia * When he first created his Steam account, he wanted his username to be based on a Mortal Kombat character that he liked, called Scorpion. His brother proposed to him the name "lord_scorpion" and he went with that. After a while, on a death run server, someone called him "LOL Scorpion." He used that nickname originally as a joke, but later decided to keep it. * LOL Scorpion's first YouTuber friend was MooseMan 69, who also uploaded TF2 replays. He gifted to Scorpion the Toowomba Tunic (a TF2 cosmetic) as a friendship gift. * After joining many collabs, he's looking forward to making his own original videos and also videos that aren't Team Fortress 2 related. * Though his sona is a TF2 sniper, he's better at playing as Heavy. * He might be the only Swiss GModder. Category:GModder Category:SMH or HAT